


Good Tidings To All

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone out in this weather must be crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Tidings To All

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> This photo prompted me to write a little one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Gerard paced down the sidewalk as fast as the wind would allow. His nose felt like it was about to fall off and his breath kept getting stolen every time he tried to inhale.  
He could hear caroling coming from somewhere and he shook his head at whoever was crazy enough to be out voluntarily, then shook it again as he realized he just called himself crazy. Well, being out at 10pm on Christmas Eve... Maybe he was crazy. But his updated portfolio wasn't going to drop itself off at the gallery and he was counting on getting a showing in the new year.  
Gerard paused and lifted a gloved hand to his face, shielding his nose and mouth from the wind as he looked around. He could've sworn that the bus stop was around here. He sighed as tiny white flakes appeared from the black sky, whipping passed him and flying down the deserted city street.  
He decided to duck into the alley between a tiny restaurant and a pharmacy across the street, just to get out of the wind for a moment before continuing his search. Jogging across the road, he quickly stepped into the dark passage and leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant. It wasn't as frigid here, the small path too narrow for the wind to invade. He exhaled onto his gloved hands a few times, watching as the snowflakes got bigger.  
 _'Choo!_  
Gerard jumped slightly, then spun on one heel to stare into the back of the alley. A low cough sounded over the howling wind.  
"Um, hello?" Gerard asked hesitantly.  
Silence and then another cough, louder this time, reached him. Gerard pulled his house keys from his pocket and slotted them through his fingers, giving him a weak impression of Wolverine and a tiny weapon incase he got attacked. He grabbed his cell phone with his other hand and unlocked it, using the backlit screen to guide him as he stepped further into the alley.  
At the very back of the dead end alley, he saw a man sitting, hunched in on himself. His hair was long, black, and dirty. He had a pair of ripped jeans on, the fabric of a second pair of jeans showing through the holes. His sweatshirt was ratty and thin.  
"Um, hello?" Gerard repeated.  
The man looked up, his expression wary and almost afraid. His eyes were wide, nose red and chaffed, prominent jaw covered in stubble.  
 _He's homeless,_ Gerard realized.  
The man was still watching him, eyes steady on Gerard's face. Gerard stared back.  
A moment passed then Gerard stuck his keys back in his pants pocket. He set his phone down on his shoe and began unbuttoning his jacket.  
The icy weather felt ten times worse without the thick pea coat wrapped around him, but Gerard didn't mind as much as he would've ten minutes ago. He grabbed his phone off his shoe and directed the light at the man huddled in the corner again. He was stilled watching Gerard, his hands balled up into fists under his chin and knees pressed close to his chest.  
Gerard stepped forward but the man didn't try to run away or attack him. Gerard wordlessly held out his winter jacket and without pause the man put out a hand to accept it.  
He didn't look down at the jacket at all, he simply continued staring into Gerard's face as he muttered "God bless you."  
Gerard gave him a tiny smile.  
"Merry Christmas."


End file.
